Anything for you
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: kisah cinta segitiga antara Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto. akhirnya setelah masa vakum ngetik fic, saia kembali lagi XD please read and review


A/N: entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saia jadi males ngetik fic baru =3= *dilempar kejurang* ya... tapi, tetap aja saia cinta mati ama fanfic XD lupph you :D

ini fic gaje lagi =.=" smoga aja nggak gaje-gaje amat -3

* * *

Liburan berlalu dengan cepat di musim ini. Ya… semester dua sudah di mulai. Akan ada banyak hal menarik yang terjadi di semester kali ini. Tidak percaya? Sekarang, kita sorot kamera menuju ke arah belakang sekolah Sma ini. Taman. Sebuah taman yang indah, namun jarang dikunjungi para siswa. Kenapa tempat seindah ini tidak terlihat? Jawabannya mudah. Seperti kebanyakan halnya orang, menilai sesuatu hanya dari luarnya saja, 'kan?

Jika kita mengamati dari dekat, ada dua orang manusia yang sedang duduk di kursi taman ini. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut raven –pantat ayam-. Disamping pemuda tersebut ada seorang perempuan. Ya… perempuan yang memiliki rambut seindah bunga sakura. Cantik? Tentu saja.

" Gomen nasai, Sasuke-senpai, aku nggak menyukaimu," jawab gadis tersebut.

" Jadi… kau menolakku, Sakura?" tanya pemuda raven itu tidak percaya.

" Ya… karena aku menyukai orang lain," jawab gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu pada pemuda disampingnya sambil tersenyum simpul. " sekali lagi maaf, kita masih bisa berteman, 'kan?" sambungnya sambil menghadap ke arah Sasuke serta menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Sasuke. Sendirian.

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Anything for you © Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**Rated: Te.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru slight SasuSaku.**

**Warn!: Sho-ai, typo(s), EYD campur aduk, AU, OOC, gaje delel.**

**Don't like this warn! Please don't read it! Oce **

* * *

Diam.

Tidak ada apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Sekarang, ia sedang berada di kelasnya, 2B. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi saat istirahat. Ia… seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ditolak oleh seorang junior? Kenapa?

_Kadang manusia itu egois, selalu mementingkan kepentingan pribadi dibandingkan dengan yang lain._

Padalah ia benar-benar yakin kalau cintanya sama sekali tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lalu… kenapa Sakura bisa menolaknya? Apakah ada orang lain yang-

Bletak!

Sebuah benda berwarna putih dan memiliki bentuk panjang sukses mendarat tepat di jidat sang Uchiha yang sedari tadi melamun terus.

" UCHIHA SASUKE! DENGARKAN APA YANG SEDANG KU BICARAKAN!" bentak sang guru sastra yang terkenal dengan ke _killer_annya, Mitarashi Anko.

Orang yang bersangkutan hanya menggumamkan kata-kata andalannya. 'Hn.' Entah itu apa artinya. Bisa 'Ya' 'Tidak' mungkin saja 'Apa?' serta kalimat lainnya. Hanya orang sendirinyalah yang tahu arti sesungguhnya(?).

" Coba kau baca halaman 111," ucap tegas dari Anko-sensei yang sepertinya hanya bisa berlapang dada karena memiliki murid seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berdiri untuk membacakan yang diminta sang guru _killer_.

' _Cinta hanyalah sebuah kata-kata indah yang tidak memiliki arti. Sebelum ada seseorang yang memberinya makna sesungguhnya dari arti tersebut. Ya…cinta itu indah bagaikan sebuah cokelat. Manis… asam… pahit…_

_Sebuah kata sederhana yang mampu mengubah segalanya…_

_C.I.N.T.A'_

Setelah selesai membacakannya, Sasuke kembali duduk sambil terus merenungkan sesuatu, ' Cinta itu indah? Apa mungkin?'

Flashback

Sasuke yang pada awalnya masih diam duduk disitu akhirnya bangkit. Ia mencoba untuk mengejar Sakura, adik kelasnya yang sudah sejak empat bulan terakhir ini selalu mengisi mimpi serta hari-harinya itu. Ia masih berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi hanya candaan belaka. Hei… berpikiran positif itu adalah cirri khas seorang Uchiha 'kan?

Sekolah Sma Gure ini memiliki dua gedung. Gedung pertama hanya dihuni oleh anak-anak kelas satu, sedangkan anak-anak kelas dua dan tiga menghuni gedung yang satunya.

Sasuke terus berlari menuju lantai dua –kelas Sakura berada-. Tapi, sesampainya disana ia menghentikan langkahnya. Why? Karena ia melihat pemandangan yang kurang menyenangkan. Sakura sedang bersama… seseorang yang diyakini Sasuke seangkatan dengannya.

" Naruto-senpai… aku menyukaimu…" terdengar sayup-sayup suara Sakura dari tempatnya berdiri. " Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya lagi.

" Maaf…"

End of flashback

' Naruto… hm, sepertinya akan menarik.' Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum misterius.

Makhluk hidup yang berada di kelas tersebut langsung merinding melihat Sasuke tersenyum. ' Sepertinya nanti malam aka nada badai.' Ya… seperti itulah pikiran mereka.

End?

prasaan aja tapi apa fic ini pendek yak? abiz ntu cara ngetiknya juga beda ? huhuh .

" reader yang baik, selalu ripiu fic yang mereka baca"

Love

Rhie_


End file.
